The Uprising
by thm654
Summary: The volturi are now facing a new threat. will they survive or will they crumble to this new coven. Please review this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Knowledge

Chapter 1 Knowledge

Bella Pov

I was sitting in the tower with Jane and Chelsea looking at stuff to buy. We saw a really nice car and decided to buy it. It was a black Lexus LFA. We had just received word that Demetri, Alec, Justin, and Felix had returned from their mission in Texas dealing with the newborn army. I have never seen what my husband saw in dealing with all those newborns but it's just as well that the guard deals with it and not us elders. So they come running in telling us they found word of one new Coven with 16 members in it and they all drink animal blood and go around humans as if they are humans. It is absolutely absurd. They mentioned that seven of them have abilities. Aro proposed that we watch them for a while and make sure they don't try anything. I think that we should just all go and destroy them I myself could destroy them. But I have no say in the matter so it will stay as it is.


	2. Chapter 2 Mission

Chapter 2 Mission

Nick Pov

I along with Felix, Demetri, Justin, Alec, and Bryan have all been given a mission to go check up on the new Olympic Coven. We decided to run so we are in the forest when we stop to make a plan. We stop and we all notice that Felix is missing so we chase after and find him fighting another vampire. He wins and we leave. When we finally stop we make a plan we decide that I will speak and the rest will stay for protection. Felix me and Justin are going to approach and explain everything and the other three will be there in case of a fight. So we run again then stop to hunt. We finally arrive. They are all standing waiting as if they knew we were coming. The blonde one steps forward and greets us he must be the leader he says his name is Carlisle. I step forward and say " Hi my name is Nick and this is Felix, Demetri, Justin, Bryan, and Alec." "We are part of the Volturi the royalty of this life we enforce the rules and were sent to see what the big hype about your new coven was." The rules are to not expose yourself which it seems like you do on your own. Our size is 22 with our three leaders Aro, Caius and Marcus. We are the guard. Aro is curious of your feeding habits. We have been told you drink animal blood. The Leader sais " we do as we do not wish to drink humans as we find it in human and we all try to ci=ling to what's left of our humanity. Interesting I say and what of the powers in your coven. He says " Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions, Beatrice is a shield, Eleazear can see abilities, Kate can shock vampires with a touch, and Renesmee can break shields and show thoughts with a touch. One of them can read minds that means he will have seen my butt and Felix butt. As soon as I say that his head comes up and he has a look of disgust on his face. I think sorry and he nods. Well we will be leaving now thank you for your time and goodbye.

Bella Pov

When the Guard leave I go to mine an Aro's room and sit on the bed. He comes in a few minutes later and kisses me. I tell him I am worried that we will be threatened and he says that the guard can fight almost anyone.

Felix Pov

We have just arrived back and I am very bored as there was no fight. Aro takes my hand and sees their powers and then speaks. He says it appears their talents are nothing of usefulness nor are they a threat aside from the one Kate girl although she does have to touch you to do it. Very well you are dismissed we bow and leave.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to normal

Chapter 3 Back to normal

Jane Pov

Everything has passed over since the week we learned of that new coven and me Bella and Chelsea are all sitting in our living room in the tower looking at new furniture and cars when we get a call from an anonymous person saying that there is an uprising from the Romanian Coven. I sigh and we all say again why won't the just give up already so we go to Aro and tell him and he tells us he will call in the guard immediately and asks how many there are I tell him I don't know and he says thank you and we bow and leave.

Aro Pov

My sister Jane has just told me the news of the Romanian Coven trying and uprising so I call in all the guard. They all come and I ask Jennifer to see how many there are and she says 15 newish vampires. Four of them have gifts. One can manipulate emotions, one can produce lightning, one can make it seem like you are anywhere and your mind will believe it even if you know it is a trick, and the last one can make you freeze like be stuck. "This is going to be a big problem I want everyone killed the mind eraser I want killed first by fire no dismembering. I am sending everyone in the Guard but Reneta and Jessica. You leave in a week I want you all to train go to the training room now. My brothers and sisters this is a big problem I would keep the mind controller but he is to far a risk I hope we win.


	4. Chapter 4 Rumor

Chapter 4 word

Carlisle pov

It has been about a month since The Volturi have come and word has gotten out that the Romanians have 4 new secret weapons to up rise The volturi. I will protect my family at all cost seeing as the volturi have been nothing but nice to us of they ask for help I shall gladly accept. I hope they win they keep order which allows us to live as a family. We also seem to have a problem with a new coven of human drinkers that has been hunting in the area so Kate, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Beatrice, and Eleazear have gone to warn them.

Eleazar Pov

We were on our way to meet this new coven. We don't know how many there are so we brought 6 people. We are getting close cause I see Jasper and Edward stiffen slightly. We get close and I realize one is a tracker and one has the ability to manipulate the element of water. We should be able to take them none of them look buff. It is 6 vs. 3 I think will win. I start first and say "Hi my name is Eleazear and this is Kate, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Beatrice." The leader steps forward and says "Hi I am James this is Victoria, and Joseph we are curious to know about your eyes why they are gold and not red." "We drink animal blood instead of human blood and we live nearby so we ask that you hunt outside of Seattle." "Well we can't do that because they are far more appetizing in Forks." "A fight it shall be and with that we crouch down ready to attack." Jasper sends waves of confusion while I Kate, Edward, and Emmett destroy them. We leave and go home and tell our family of the news they just nod their heads and murmur agreements.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight

Chapter 5 Fight

Justin Pov

We are on our way to battle the Romanians. We run there and when we arrive they are waiting there ready. I spot the mind controller and motion to Nick who burns him immediately never moving an inch. That scares the Romanians and Vladimir and Stefan start to back away when Alec's mist takes affect and they all freeze and we go and kill them all and return home to tell Aro who is pleased greatly with our success.

Aro Pov

I have just received word that the Egyptian Coven has a new vampire who could take out the whole Volturi alone. I will see for myself. "Volturi I yell we are leaving immediately let's go now." We arrive and are about to fight when Justin gasps and tells me his ability by touch. I freeze he has the ability to crush things with a look. I yell and the fight begins.

The End


End file.
